


[Podfic] Face for Radio by sabinelagrande

by fire_juggler



Series: Midwinter Snowflakes [9]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Marking, Marriage, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Face for Radio by sabinelagrande, read aloud.</p><p><b>Author's Summary:</b> It's not surprising that Night Vale doesn't go in for wedding rings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Face for Radio by sabinelagrande

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Face for Radio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/880096) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



> Recorded for analise010, who has been there for me through thick and thin. ♥
> 
> Many thanks to sabinelagrande for giving blanket permission to record podfic! ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/face_for_radio.mp3)

## Length:

00:07:59 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/face_for_radio-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 7.8 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/face_for_radio-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 4.3 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
